ホームへ戻ります
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: "Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, eh?" / "Kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa berbohong didepanku" / "Jangan pikirkan hal mesum seperti itu, Na-Ru-To-Kun!" / "Aaah teme! Lama tidak bertemu! Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu teme!" / ".. DOBE! ENYAHLAH DARIKU, BODOHHHH" / Oneshoot /


_**ホームへ戻ります**_ _ **© oneshoot**_

 _ **Naruto Discalimer Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasuke U x Sakura H slight NaruHina**_

 _ **Genre : Drama & Romance.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Warning!  
Typo, AU, ooc, abal, absurd, dsb.**_

 _ **.**_

.

O.o.o.O.o

Sakura menghela nafasnya berkali-kali tanda kalau ia sekarang sedang pusing. Pusing dalam artian mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang akan dilaporkan nanti kepada Tsunade, kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha tempat Sakura bekerja.

Emeraldnya melirik kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 4.40 sore. Lagi, ia menghela nafas. Dokumen itu akan diserahkan sekitar jam 6 sedangkan ia baru menyelesaikan setengahnya saja. Apa Sakura bisa menyelesaikannya kurang lebih dua jam kedepan? Yah semoga saja. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengerjakan dokumen ini dari pagi, sekitar jam 9 dan sampai sekarang masih belum selesai, yaa maklum saja, dokumen yang akan dikerjakannya cukup banyak.

Kelender kecil yang berada diatas meja kerjanya mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Matanya menatap sendu. "Sudah 6 bulan dia pergi tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar. Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu" Sakura merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, salah satu tangannya terletak dibawah kepala merah mudanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka namun dokter muda ini sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkat kepala melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke ruangannya tersebut.

"Yuki, bisakah kau tidak masuk kedalam ruanganku sekarang? Dokumennya belum selesai" gumam Sakura, tetap dengan kepalanya berada diatas meja kerjanya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura pikir, orang yang dikira Yuki sudah keluar dari ruangannya dengan tanda bunyi pintu yang kembali tertutup. Namun sebenarnya orang yang dipanggil Yuki itu berjalan menuju kearah Sakura dan dengan tenangnya duduk di kursi tepat di depan Sakura.

"Hn"

Mata Sakura yang tadi tertutup ia buka ketika mendengar gumaman yang terasa tidak asing ditelinganya itu.

"Mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya sampai-sampai menghayalkan kalau itu adalah suaranya" gumam Sakura lagi. Mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar dikursi kebesarannya dengan mata kembali terpejam, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang duduk didepannya, menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Hh~" desah Sakura memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Dokumen-dokumen ini membuatnya lelah. Sakura ingin istirahat dan tidur diatas kasur empuknya dirumah. Apa daya kalau lah pekerjaannya belum selesai sampai sekarang.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, eh?"  
Suara baritone itu membuat kening Sakura mengernyit. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata, emerald tersebut membulat dengan sendirinya. Tangan Sakura mengucek pelan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Apakah ini halusinasi? Namun nyatanya ini bukanlah halusinasi. Sakura sedikit meringis saat tangannya mencubit pipi kanannya sendiri. Orang yang ada di depannya ini sungguh nyata, Sakura kaget akan hal itu. Orang yang dirindukannya sudah ada didepan Sakura!

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, dibalas dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibir dari pria tampan bersetelan jas hitam tersebut.

"Hn, _tadaima_.." Ucap Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap menyambut Sakura, sang kekasih yang sudah 6 bulan ini tidak bertatap muka dengannya.

Dengan segera, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke, membuat pria tampan itu hampir terjungkang kebelakang.

" _Okaerinasai_ " sambut Sakura senang dengan senyuman lebar diwajah ayunya. Air mata kebahagiaan sudah melesat turun dari pipi ranumnya. Ah, betapa Sakura merindukan pria ini.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura menangis, langsung menghapus _liquid_ bening itu dengan jari jempolnya, satu tangannya mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat.  
Onyx jelaga Sasuke menatap lembut manik hijau jernih yang menyejukkan hatinya.

"Kau menangis? Apa kau tidak senang kalau aku kembali?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura baru menyadari kalau liquid itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aa..tidak, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu, makanya air matanya keluar" kilah Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya. Tidak mau jujur kalau sebenarnya ia menangis karena bahagia dan yaa Sakura juga tidak mau terlihat cengeng ataupun lemah didepan orang lain, termasuk pada Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hn" Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura. Menatap tepat manik hijau Sakura, seperti menyeret emerald itu kedalam jelaga hitamnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa berbohong didepanku" kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan, mengecup kening Sakura penuh kelembutan, kembali ia menyatukan kening mereka.

"Benarkah?" nada suara Sakura terlihat kesal. Benar saja, sebenarnya didepan Sasuke, Sakura memang tidak bisa berbohong, tentu saja karena pria ini sepertinya tidak bisa dikelabui. "Huh, menyebalkan!" Dengus Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengalung indah dileher Sasuke dengan posisi kening mereka berdua masih menyatu.

" _Nee_ , kapan kau kembali? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar, Sasuke-kun? Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu dan kau juga tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke hanya memutar sedikit bola matanya mendengar perkataan dari sang kekasih tercintanya. Dengan kilatan cepat, Sasuke menarik Sakura agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Mata onyx nya menatap Sakura lekat namun sarat akan kerinduan dan kelembutan.

"Aku kembali untukmu.  
Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat.  
Dan aku tidak memberikan kabar ataupun pesan karena rapat yang harus ku hadiri disana. Dan itu membuatku hampir gila. Tch" ujar Sasuke. Lihat! Perkataan yang panjang bukan? Yah begitulah. Sejak menginjak bangku SMA dulu, kalau sudah dengan Sakura, Sasuke akan berubah. Tidak, tidak! Bukan berubah seperti monster, vampire, serigala atau apa! Hanya saja Sasuke akan berubah, ia akan sedikit banyak bicara kalau berhadapan dengan Sakura. Entah apa alasannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Hatinya menghangat ketika Sasuke mengatakan merindukannya. Langsung saja Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat dan dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Sasuke

Melepaskan pelukan, Onyx dan Emerald mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, memberikan tatapan kerinduan dan cinta mereka masing-masing.

 _CUP_

Bertemulah kedua bibir dan terjadilah ciuman lembut tersebut. Ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Ciuman penuh kelembutan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, tidak mau melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Kepala Sasuke mendekat ketelinga Sakura dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uchiha Sakura. Kau akan memakai marga itu nanti" bisik Sasuke pelan. Meniup telinga Sakura memberikan rasa geli pada perempuan dipangkuannya ini. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya yang sangat manis itu.

Tidak memberikan kesempatan Sakura yang akan mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke kembali mencium kekasih yang akan menjadi istrinya ini nanti. Aah, betapa indahnya cinta sampai mereka tak menyadari ada orang yang sedang melihat kejadian itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OMAKE..**_

Naruto dan Hinata hari ini berencana untuk pergi kerumah sakit Konoha. Tepatnya mendatangi salah satu dokter muda disana yang tak lain adalah teman—atau sahabat mereka sendiri. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata karena kekasihnya ini merasa tidak enak badan. Lalu apakah yang sedang mereka lihat ketika akan memasuki ruangan Sakura?

"Aish teme.. Aku baru tahu kalau dia hebat dalam berciuman ttebayo. Mungkin teme juga hebat kalau sudah berada diatas ran—aahh.. Hinataa...apa yang kau lakukan _dattebayoo_. _..ittaii"_ ringis Naruto karena daun telinganya dijewer oleh kekasihnya, seperti seorang ibu yang akan memarahi anaknya masih bermain bersama teman-temannya ketika magrib akan menjelang. Lupakan kata-kata terakhir.

"Jangan pikirkan hal mesum seperti itu, Na-Ru-To-Kun!" Hinata menatap mata blue shappire Naruto dengan wajah garang, dengan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

Melihat wajah garang tapi manis sang kekasih membuat nyali Naruto ciut. Baru kali ini ia melihat kekasihnya seperti ini tapi itu tidaklah menyeramkan kalau saja warna merah diwajahnya tidak ada.

"hnmppp..." karena gemas, Naruto mencium Hinata tak tahu kalau mereka sedang berciuman didepan pintu ruangan Sakura. Syukurlah tidak ada yang lewat, kalau saja ada mungkin Naruto akan diamuk masa karena sudah melakukan tindakan pelecehan terhadap kekasihnya sendiri?

 _Klek_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka. Sakura dan Sasuke melihat dua pasangan itu berciuman didepan mereka. Sasuke menatap datar sedangkan Sakura menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman menggoda. Naruto yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal tersebut tetap melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengulum bibir bawah Hinata, tapi Hinata menyadari kehadiran SasuSaku berusaha mendorong dada bidang Naruto di depannya. Namun tidak berhasil karena ciuman Naruto membuat Hinata hampir melayang.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan Dobe" Suara datar Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas Naruto. Hinata berhasil mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Naruto. Kepala pirangnya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata itu adalah sahabat ravennya.

"Nah, Naruto, Hinata. kalian sedang apa tadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara menggoda.

Naruto gelagapan, ia menjauhkan menggeser tubuhnya berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Eh..ah..aku..kami..e-etoo" Naruto tampak gugup sedangkan Hinata menunduk menahan malu karena tertangkap basah berciuman didepan umum.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Matanya menatap sejenak Sasuke dan AHA! ―

"Aaah teme! Lama tidak bertemu! Kapan kau kembali? Aku merindukanmu teme!" ―mengalihkan pembicaran.

Suara nyaring Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke, hendak memeluk sahabat kesayangannya ini. Tapi ketika akan memeluk tubuh Sasuke, Naruto tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan akhirnya...

 _CUP._

 _"KYAA!"_

Hinata memekik kaget, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak jauh berbeda dari Hinata. Hanya saja ia melotot horror menatap kejadian itu. Mari kita lihat! Naruto sedang menindih tubuh Sasuke dan kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Tentu saja syok mereka rasakan.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan _cekrekk_ adegan itu diabadikan dalam ponsel miliknya. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya. Siapa sangka? Ternyata dokter muda kita satu yang satu ini dulunya adalah seorang Fujoshi. Namun penyakit itu kambuh lagi setelah melihat adegan tak terduga ini. Hinata tidak berani melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia menutup seluruh wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melotot, jelaganya seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Otak Naruto yang pada dasarnya lemot, belum mencerna apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

"Umppch.. DOBE! ENYAHLAH DARIKU, BODOHHHH"

Akhir dari kejadian naas itu menimpa Uzumaki Naruto. Pria tampan itu telah dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena tidak sengaja berciuman di rumah sakit. Kita berdoa, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi— (Naruto : Aku belum mati dattebayo) ah terserahlah. Dan berakhirlah fanfic gaje ini.  
.

.

.

 **Tamat dengan Gaje nya -"**


End file.
